


Threw Out Our Cloaks and Our Daggers Because It's Morning Now

by BillieJoeArmstrong



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, but you don't need to have read percy jackson to get it, percy jackson - Freeform, yeah they're demigods at camp half-blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieJoeArmstrong/pseuds/BillieJoeArmstrong
Summary: Patrick, a son of Hermes, finds himself falling for the new kid at Camp Half-Blood - a son of Aphrodite named David.





	Threw Out Our Cloaks and Our Daggers Because It's Morning Now

**Author's Note:**

> Basic run down of the Percy Jackson universe for those of you who are unfamiliar:  
Camp Half-Blood is a summer camp in New York for teenagers who are the children of Greek Gods. Generally within a demigod's first week of being at camp, their Godly parent will "claim" them as their own - basically just telling everyone "hey this kid's one of mine." The campers who go there learn to fight the ancient Greek way through games like capture the flag, and there's a load of Greek rituals that involve magic, like sitting around the campfire that glows different colours depending on the campers' moods.
> 
> The title of this fic comes from "Daylight" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Un beta'd. Any mistakes/typos are my own, and I'm sorry.

Patrick had never liked the Aphrodite kids. It wasn’t a principle, or a personal vendetta. It was just that, as a son of Hermes, Patrick’s interests lay in the realm of trade, communication, and getting stuff done. He couldn’t relate to the Aphrodite kids’ obsessions with beauty and pleasure, and he especially couldn’t understand the association with _love_. To be honest, Patrick doubted such a thing existed.

And yet, he’d found himself falling for the new Aphrodite kid who’d been following him around all week.

David Rose was the latest demigod to show up at Camp Half-Blood and Patrick had been assigned to show him around first day. Based on David’s aversion to the entire camp setting, and his designer zebra-stripe sweater alone, it was clear David was a child of Aphrodite, so when the love Goddess claimed him on his first night there, nobody had been surprised.

David traipsed around the camp ground like he was allergic to it – he told Patrick as much, a few times – complaining about how the grass was staining his shoes, how the sounds of other campers training was barbaric, and that he thought he would get lice from sleeping in a shared cabin.

Somehow, Patrick found everything about David absolutely endearing. 

“You have to wear it, David” Patrick couldn’t help but smirk as he watched David stare at the helmet in his hands in disgust. It was a Friday afternoon, which meant capture the flag was starting in about half an hour. The two demigods were standing in the armoury, readying themselves for battle. Patrick had already managed to talk David into putting on the chest plate and greaves, but convincing him that the helmet was also non-optional was proving difficult.

“Why do I have to?” David questioned, eyebrows raised in defiance.

“Because,” Patrick began, taking his own corinthian helmet and placing it on his head, “this game involves swords and spears, and aiming them at each other’s heads.”

“Okay but my hair took an hour to do this morning,” David whined, “because apparently being the child of the Goddess of beauty doesn’t actually give you powers to make your morning routine any faster.”

“Everyone’s gonna have helmet hair after this, David.” Patrick laughed affectionately, “besides, we don’t want anything happening to your face.”

Patrick blushed when he realised what he said, but it was well worth it when David sighed and shoved the bronze helmet onto his head. Patrick grinned and picked up a round hoplon shield with a minotour face painted in green on the front, holding it out toward David.

David squinted and hummed, “do you have that in a different colour? Because the plume on my helmet is red.”

Patrick huffed in fond exasperation, “you can borrow mine.”

“When you said all I had to do was avoid the other team, I didn’t think we would be _running into the line of fire!_” David hissed as he crouched behind a large rock, holding his hoplon over his head to shelter from potential arrow fire.

“You didn’t have to follow me,” Patrick called back from where he stood a few feet away behind a tree, periodically peeking his head around it. The pair of them had already managed to collect the other team’s flag, and were working their way toward the river that divided the forest to win the game. “The river is just past that clearing, but it’ll be guarded.” Patrick explained, “so we have to be careful.”

“We?!” David scoffed.

Patrick shrugged, “you followed me this far, didn’t you? Now, use your shield for protection, move fast, and we’ll take the flag across the river. On three…”

When Patrick hit three, he and David both leapt from their positions and ran forward. Patrick moved fluidly, with practised agility, holding his shield to his chest and his sword at his side. He was focused, eyes darting around, checking all his blind spots for kids on the other team.

David lagged behind, unaccustomed to moving in the heavy armour. He whined as he struggled to hold his shield up, his other arm flailing at his side in frustration.

“David, look out!” Patrick shouted suddenly. They were about twenty yards from the river when Ronnie, a daughter of Ares from the other team, came charging toward David with her sword raised.

Just as David was about to give in to his fate of death-by-capture-the-flag, Patrick leapt between him and Ronnie. He pushed David out of the way, pressed the blue flag into the other boy’s hand, and turned, sword clashing against the Ares daughter’s shield.

David stumbled back and watched as Patrick fought with Ronnie. Both demigods were highly trained, and it showed in the precision of their back-and-forth stabbing and dodging. Right when it looked like Patrick was about to get the upper hand, Ronnie swung low, slashing the son of Hermes in the back of the knee. Patrick cried out in pain and fell to the ground. He turned and saw David glued to the spot in fear.

“Run, David!” Patrick shouted, his voice strained in pain. “Drop your shield. Cross the river!”

David drew in a breath, turned, and ran. He tossed his hoplon down unceremoniously and sprinted toward the river. His arms swung gracelessly, the blue flag clutched in his hand. David was a few metres out when he glanced over his shoulder and saw Ronnie, sprinting full speed at him. Taking a breath, David threw caution to the wind and leapt into the river, cringing as he knew his designer shoes were toast.

As he dragged himself up onto the riverbank, David was met with applause by his teammates. He allowed himself to feel relief for half a moment, before he sat up in shock. “Where’s Patrick? Is he okay?!"

Turns out Patrick had been immediately taken to the infirmary, along with a dozen other campers who had been injured in the game. When David burst through the door, worry across his face, Patrick was laying in a bed having his injury treated by a daughter of Apollo. David recognised her as Stevie, who he was introduced to on his first day. At first glance he wouldn’t have pegged her for a daughter of the sun God, but she gave him a tight smile as she moved to treat another camper, so that had to count for something.

“Hey.” Patrick smiled as David moved forward, and gestured for the son of Aphrodite to take a seat next to his bed.

“Hi,” David replied awkwardly as he sat down. His arms hovered awkwardly as he yearned to touch Patrick, to comfort him, but didn’t know if it would be welcomed. “So, uh, how are you?”

“I’ve had worse.” Patrick shrugged.

“Worse than nearly being severed at the knee?” David questioned, gesturing to the bandage around Patrick’s leg.

“You’d be surprised,” Patrick spoke casually, “I’ve been at Camp Half-Blood two years. One tends to grow accustomed to battle wounds in that time.”

David cringed, rubbing his hands on his knees in a nervous habit he’d had for years. “Well I, personally, would rather not.”

Patrick chuckled and shook his head. “Anyway,” he started, “I heard you won us the game. Well done.”

“Yeah, well, I was running for my life at that point so,” David pulled a face, “winning was less of an achievement and more of a necessity.”

“Still, I’m proud of you.” Patrick said. He lifted a hand and placed it softly on top of David’s, comforting and warm.

David didn’t know what came over him, in the back of his mind he wondered if he could blame it on Aphrodite’s influence, but next thing he knew he was leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Patrick’s lips. David lifted his free hand to cup Patrick’s cheek as the son of Hermes reciprocated. After a few moments, the two demigods pulled away.

“Wow,” Patrick mumbled, his cheeks flushed and a soft smile on his face.

David couldn’t stop grinning.

Three months later, Patrick and David sat by the campfire, shoulder-to-shoulder. Their hands were clutched together between them, and they swayed gently in time with the rousing campfire song the Apollo kids were leading.

A chill breeze whirled through the amphitheater, but the fire was warm, it’s flames reaching into the sky. It blazed golden like daylight, indicating the campers were in a good mood. Secretly, Patrick felt like the campfire had glowed brighter every night since he met David, but maybe that was just wishful thinking. Regardless, Patrick didn’t think he could ever be happier than he was in that moment. The heat of the fire on his face was nothing in comparison to the warmth in his chest as he sat next to the love of his life.

“Your dad’s the God of thieves, right?” David suddenly whispered softly into his ear.

“Among other things, yeah.” Patrick smirked, amused. “Why?”

David shrugged. “Makes sense,” he grinned, “since you stole my heart.”

Patrick rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the way his heart swelled as he pressed a kiss to David’s cheek. Patrick had spent so long thinking love didn’t exist at all, and now here he was, seeing it right in front of him, burning golden.

Yeah, maybe Aphrodite kids weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! :-)
> 
> If you're a fan of Schitt's Creek and Taylor Swift, you're welcome to join the Swifts Creek discord here:  
https://discord.gg/bnyVM6W
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ aliencowboys.


End file.
